If You Need Me
by quaint-little-categories
Summary: Love bonds and Ryan's weakness takes over in his desparate attempt to save Marissa. Tradgedy comes at every turn proving that there is no such thing as happily ever after or is there? FINAL CHAPTER UP! Subject to negotiation
1. A Smile And A Tear

**Hey this is Shar-Lyn, Kalynda (AKA Could-be-summers-twin) sister. Because we live together we can't both have accounts as we have the same e-mail address.**

**This is mainly R/M because I can't get enough about Ryissa, plus they're really easy to write about. The whole car accident thing never happened and it's taken from Ryan and Marissa pulling up at the airport. oh, and Marissa was never with Volchok. ps. this is from both Ryan and Marissa point of view. Marissa is underlined.**

**Chapter One- A Smile and a Tear.**

I've been dreading what has to come next as we pull up at the international airport, and have asked myself repeatedly, how can i possibly leave him? He's my one true love. I feel the car pull up slowly as if it's slow motion. I feel him look over at me; I raise my head to meet his sad blue eyes, I've never seen him look like this before. He's looking at me like his whole world is falling apart. There's such a deep sadness that's swept over him. He looks away just as i see a tear stream down his cheek and I ask myself again how I could do this to him? I begin to slowly sob to myself as I realize again that I'm hurting him.

We pull up to the airport and I dread what is going to happen. I love her more than life itself I have from the second I saw her standing at the bottom of the Cohens driveway. I slowly look over at her sitting next to me. Her beauty takes my breath away as it always has. I see her look at me, her eyes resembling those of a scared lost little girl. She looks back, almost pleading me to not abandon her, as if I ever could. Turning my head quickly as a warm stream steadily makes its way down my cheek as I hope that she hasn't seen it. Out of the corner of my eye I see her slowly put her head in her hands. I turn to see her slowly shaking and as I watch her body enveloped in body wracking sobs. What can I say to take her pain away? I whisper ever so softly, "I love you Marissa"

Seeing Ryan cry is too much, I put my head in my hands and continue to sob. Slowly getting louder I feel my whole body shaking; I try to stop but the harder I try the worst it gets. I can feel Ryans' eyes looking at me with the same deep sadness as before. Between sobs I hear something, so quite I'm not sure if I even hear it, but I know I did, "I Love you Marissa" slowly looking up to see Ryan. His eyes are now red and swollen. With fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. He repeats himself a little louder this time, "I love you Rissa" he used my pet name. I look into his eyes again seeing the hurt and hate myself for what I'm doing to him. I feel my whole body start to shake. 

I repeat myself again, "I love you Rissa" this time I use her pet name at this she starts to sob. Once again she puts her head down and continues to sob. I ever so gently reach my hand over and start to rub her back. Feeling her relax ever so slightly as I do this.

I put my head in my hands now feeling nausea overtake my body. He starts to gently rub my back. I look up and feel nausea once again this time I jump out the car and am sick into the bushes. Before I know it Ryan is standing next to me rubbing my back. I collapse into his arms. 

She looks up at me and jumps out the car being sick into the bushes. I jump out the car, see collapses into my arms. Something is wrong and I now know it. I pick her up and put her back into the car. She looks up at me and I can see by the look on her face that she knows something is wrong. She's now pale as a sheet. With this she's sick again. I quickly get a bucket out of the boot and put it in front of her she weakly smiles. I help her up and we both sit on the curve beside the car and she continues to be sick. After half and hour of continually being sick she leans against me and whispers "we better go otherwise I'll miss my flight" I nod slowly standing up and helping her up. I get her bags and lock the car.

I can tell by the look in his eyes as he locks the car that he's worried about me. "I fine honestly" I say trying to smile and fight back the nausea not believing myself with what I've said. "It's just nerves" I can tell by the look on his face that he doesn't believe me. I slip my arm through his trying to act like I'm being sweet but really I'm feeling light-headed. I know I can't fool him for a second thought. We continue to walk into the airport put my bags through check in still not letting go of his arm as we put the bags onto the conveyer belt I grasp his hand getting more light headed. Sensing this he envelopes me in his arms as collapse into them he says, "Marissa, I love you and if this is what you need to do I will support you 100 if you need me I'll be there in a second no matter where you are. Ok?" I nod ever so slightly closing my eyes and swallowing hard trying to fight back the nausea; which has once again swept over me. He goes quiet and then says "do you recognize this song?" I listen hard to hear, our song play _Forever Young_ I smile as we start to sway to the music. We're pulled back into reality when we hear my flight being called over the PA system. I look up at him seeing that now he has a quintessence of contentment in his eyes. He slowly reaches down for my hand and starts to lead me over to the departure gate. When we reach it he grabs my other hand pulling me to face him; with this he looks into my eyes and says, "Marissa you're the love of my life and I'll be waiting when you get back" I look into his eyes seeing the certainty, instead of being sad I just smile knowing how much he really loves me. He once again envelopes me in a hug as before and I whisper, "Ryan, I love you more than I ever thought was possible." I pull back to kiss him. I turn to walk down the aisle to the plane, "Marissa!" I turn to see Ryan face, A tear streaming down his cheek, and a sad yet somehow understanding smile on his face. He mouths, "i love you" I blow him a kiss and with that turn and walk onto the plane. 


	2. Just Living

**Chapter 2- Just Living**

Just living; that's what I have been doing since I let Marissa go. It's been 3 months since Marissa left to sail around the world with her father. She's calls everyday to check on me and I hear every time the edge of sadness in her voice, she tells me all the amazing places she has seen and how much she misses me. Every time the conversation ends the same, she says "I love you" but yet she seems as though she wants to say something else. Lately I have noticed that there is something really wrong but I don't want to push it.

I've called Ryan everyday for the past 3 months. These passed 3 months have seemed to be an eternity I miss him so much. I want to ask him to come with me but I can't ask him to do that even thought I know he would in a second. I just want to wake up beside him and let him hold me tight and never let go. Don't get me wrong I've been to some amazing places but nothing compares to being with him, which is all I want now and ever. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up to hear my cell ringing and look at the clock 1:00 am who could possible be ringing at this hour? I check the id 'Marissa' god no! "hello? Baby what's wrong!" hey Ryan it's Jimmy "What is it is Marissa OK?"I can hear the scared tone in his voice. Ryan. . .um . . Marissa is really sick and she keeps asking for you. I can her Marissa in the background, "daddy, I need Ryan! Let me talk to Ryan" "Jimmy what's wrong what happened?" "Marissa wants to talk to you" "Ryan?" she whispers into the phone" "Baby what's wrong?" "Ry, I….I . . .I need you please come" I can hear her being sick . Jimmy takes the phone "Ryan I really need you to fly here; we're pulled into port at Sydney. . .I didn't let him finish "I'll be right there!" Thank you, I'll come to pick you up at the airport" with that I ran pout the door leaving a note for the Cohens.


	3. I'll Be There In A Second

**Chapter 3- I'll be there in a second. **

As the plane pulls in I run off the plane, I look around as I run out I see Jimmy standing there, "Jimmy, where is she?" after I grabbed my luggage we drove to there hotel room, I ask Jimmy, "how long has she's been sick?" He respond, "every since she got off the plane, I asked her about it and she said that she must have eaten something bad on the plane" he continued "she hasn't been able to keep anything down in days, and she refuses to see a doctor she just cries for you" with that I felt empty.

We pull up to the Hotel and we rush up to the room, I rush in side to find Marissa with her head over the toilet, I sit beside her rubbing her back, she looks up she is so scared I can tell by the look on her face. She goes to say something but is sick again.

I hear Ryan come into the hotel room, he rushes to be beside me. I look up and can tell that my eyes have said it all. I'm so relieved that he is here now. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I spent the rest of the day in the bathroom and he never left my side. Late in the afternoon I started to feel better and tried to stand up but Ryan caught me just as I was about to collapse. He carried me back and put me on the bed. 

I carry her back to her room and lay her on the bed. As I look at her she looks so thin, she's always been slender but now her hips are very obvious and all that remains is a bump in the middle. Seeing this answers all my questions.

As he lays me down I can see him looking at my stomach and I know that he's figured it all out. I thought I would be ok but I know now that I need him more than ever. 

"That night at the airport wasn't nerves was it?" I see her shake her head and that's all I need to know. She lays down and puts a hand on her stomach. She closes her eyes and gently rubs her swollen middle.

Feeling nauseas again I close my eyes to stop the room from spinning, I rub my belly gently calming my self down. I go to speak but he puts his finger on my lips, he lays down next to me an whispers ever so quietly like that night 3 months ago in front of the airport, "I love you" with that he puts his hand on my and starts to gently rub my stomach. 

I wake up and turn over seeing the clock 3:00am and feel for Marissa but she's not there, I turn over to see the light on in the bathroom. I get up to see her head over the toilet. I rub her back as she leans against me, "Sorry I woke you" I reply "it's ok honey." She leans her head back down on my shoulder with a sigh she says, "I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how. I was planning on flying home as soon as possible but I got so sick and I just wanted you." I nod understandingly as she continues, "Ryan. . . We're having a baby" with that I can tell she's smiling and so am I.


	4. Meant To Be

**Chapter 4- Meant to Be **

It's been two weeks since I flew to Sydney after the phone call, Marissa has been feeling a little better but Morning Sickness is still a BIG issue, but I guess that's what happens when you're pregnant.

Jimmy with permission from Marissa continued his sailing, he tried to get out of it but his employer said that there would be a law suit for a breach of contract.

Dad had to go back to work but I understand completely; and tomorrow Ryan and I fly back home. I'm so relieved to finally be going home. Ryan and I haven't told anyone about the baby besides Kirsten and Sandy, we knew that they would help to distract Seth and reassure everyone that I was fine. We hadn't told anyone else because we want to tell them in person. Mind you it's been hard, despite many attempts from both Summer and Seth we've managed to keep it a secret. Props to us. As I think this a smile creeps across my face and Ryan asks, "what?" "nothing I was just thinking about how we've kept baby a secret" a smile creeps across Ryan's face to as he walks over kisses my cheek an gentle puts his hand on my now increasing swollen middle. As I think how happy I am. 

I wake up and look out the window just as the sun is rising, I'm so glad to be able to take Marissa home today. I role over and watch Marissa sleeping; she's so beautiful. I watch her chest rise and fall and she moves putting her hand on her stomach. I watch and am sent into a daydream remembering that night at the Airport as we dance to _Forever Young. _I smile as I remember I feel Marissa roll over as she asks, "how long have you been watching me?" as she giggles. I realise that I must have been watching her for at least and hour cause it's well and truly daytime now. I just smile and she snuggles up to me and I wrap my arms around her and feel her settle back into them contently. I am again interrupted in mid thought. "Ryan, what are we going to do when we get back? How are we going to take care of a baby? Neither of us have jobs" she really starts to sound scared. I respond, "it's ok baby, I've got everything under control" she flips over looking me into my eyes, I chuckle.

I wake up and turn over to see Ryan watching me. I love him so dearly, "how long have you been watching me?" he just smiles. I settle into his arms and a sobering thought crosses my mind, "Ryan, what are we going to do when we get back? How are we going to take care of a baby? Neither of us have jobs" he chuckles and I know that he's being secretive. I realise that I trust him completely, I should have know that he has everything under control. I settle back into his arms falling asleep.

I wake up to the alarm flashing 7:00 am and Marissa wakes up an flips over. "Good morning again" I smile "what do you say to a shower?" she says grinning. We get up and I follow her to the bathroom.

"Ry? What time is the plane leaving?" I can hear him in the bedroom packing "12" "Riss are you almost ready?" 

She emerges from the bathroom glowing, she gets more beautiful everyday. "You look amazing" she doesn't even try and she looks breath taking. She looks at herself and rolls her eyes. "The cabs downstairs you ready?" she replies yes.

As the plane pulls into the airport in LA I stand and help her up, grabbing the bags from the overhead compartments. As we walked out of the plane all I here is "OH, MY GOD COOP, YOU'RE PREGNANT!" We look at each other and smile knowing that could be only one person, Summer.

As we walk off the plane we look around from Sandy and Kirsten I hear from behind us. "OH, MY GOD COOP, YOU'RE PREGNANT!" that could only be one person. The next thing I know I get a bear hug from Sum, "I can't believe you didn't tell, me this is so cool, you're huge I mean from the last time I saw you. . ." I just smile and look over at Ryan.

"Nice work papa Ryan" I know without looking that could only be 1 person. Seth walks over laughing. And continues, "how could you not tell me? I mean I'm you're brother? ….." he continues blabbing as Sandy walks over saving me and whispers "everything is set up for tomorrow" I nod. Kirsten walks over and envelopes me in a hug, it's good to have you home. Is Marissa feeling better from yesterday?" I respond yes and Seth says with an insulted tone, "I knew you were in on this, betrayed by my own mother" Kirsten, Sandy and I all laugh at Seth as Marissa walks over with Summer. Seth still blabbing on about something stops when summer slaps him, "what was that for?" "Cohen, SHUT UP" "believe me you don't want a rage black out" we all start laughing. I catch Marissa's eye and we both smile.


	5. Precious Movements

**Hey guys, please review, it really makes my day. Here is the next chapter R&R PLEASE! xxx**

**Chapter 5- Precious Movements**

I look over to see Marissa fast asleep and smile to myself; only she could fall asleep with Seth still talking about himself. I mean I love the guy but he spends a lot of time talking about himself. Marissa looks so peaceful and I just smile to myself and think about everything that has happened in the last 2 weeks. We have both been so happy. the car pulls into the estate and Marissa wakes up and looks around, "look Ryan, the block at the end of the street has finally got a house on it, wow it's beautiful I wonder who built it?" I just smiled to myself and my little secret.

As we get back to the house I'm still thinking about the house at the end of the street, and the look on Ryans face. We pull up in the Cohens driveway and i smile at the thought that Ryan still lives in the pool house. Ryan gets out of the car and wanders around to my door and opens it helping me out. i hadn't realized how difficult everyday things were getting. i give Ryan a smile as Sandy grabs the bags and Ryan my hand. We go inside and sit in the lounge room. Seth asks, "if you two aren't tired we could spend the afternoon at the pier and then have dinner at the dinner?" Everyone looks at me, "what?"

Ryan responds, "well it sounds good to me if Marissa is up to it." "Well I would love it" I said smiling "i need a shower. . .and so does Ryan" he catches the glimmer in my eye and smiles "why don't we meet back here in an hour?" sounds great. 

Summer lays down the rug she bought with her and we all relax. I help Marissa down and she sits in front of me between my legs and relaxes. "I've missed it here" everyone is quiet just sitting there staring at the waves rolling in. Marissa turns her head slightly and whispers in my ear, "I have a craving for a burrito" I chuckle to myself and whisper back, "do you want to go for a walk?" she nods. "Guys Marissa and I are going to gets some burritos do you want anything?" Seth and Summer shake their heads no and I help Marissa up. We walk off hand in hand. When we get to the Mexican stand on the pier Marissa turns to me, "Ry, I don't feel like Mexican anymore" I shake my head and laugh. We decide just to go for a walk along the beach. "Ryan?" "Yeah babe" "are you happy that I'm pregnant?" "I've never been happier about anything in my life."

"So you guys what do you feel like?" "um, sorry guys I'll be right back" i don't have to look around to know that Ryan was following me even if it was into the ladies bathroom. He's been so supportive of me and i think about how lucky I am. After about 15 minutes we return to the table hand-in-hand. "Sorry guys" I said giving a weak smile. They just smile back understandingly. Ryan says, "um, I'm going to take Marissa home" they nod again "we'll see you tomorrow?" they nod again. i feel bad leaving like this but i know that they understand.

I walk Marissa to the car and help her in. as i get in and start the car I realize that she's already asleep. When we arrive home I pull up and get Marissa out of the car being very careful and carry her to the pool house laying her on the bed. I change my clothes and then i pull out Marissa's Pj's from one of the suitcases and carefully undress her. I wander inside to get something to eat because it's only 8:00pm and I'm hungry. As I walk into the kitchen just as Sandy is serving dinner. Kirsten asks if i would like to join them I nod yes and we sit down to dinner. "So where is Marissa?" "Well, we were at the diner having dinner and she was sick again so I brought her home and put her to bed" "where's Seth?" "Oh, he's staying at Summer's tonight. She thought it would be best to take him off my hands for the night so Marissa and I would get some peace." They both chuckled. "So is everything set up for tomorrow?" sandy replies, "yeah, as you know the building crew finished about 3 weeks ago" Kirsten added, "Julie, Kaitlin and I finished the house beginning of the week so everything is set for tomorrow" she said smiling and continued, "I booked and appointment with Dr. Klieff for the day after tomorrow. i nod yes. "Everyone is going to be at the house for lunch tomorrow at 12pm and we'll be waiting in the pool house." I nod yes again "thank you so much for helping us out like this" Kirsten and Sandy smile knowing how much they really have helped" As i help Kirsten clean up she adds, "I got both you and Marissa jobs at the Newport Group, you both start back 2 months after the baby is born" "I...I don't know what to say. ." "Thank you!" I said hugging her. We both continued to talk for a couple of hours and I finally said goodnight and headed back to the pool house. I walk back into the pool house to see Marissa once again with her head over the toilet. Helping her up i gently carry her back to the bed and lay her down. She sits up as I sit next to her, "thanks" she says as she rubs her swollen middle. I put my arm around her and she leans back against me she goes to speak and then stops, i pull back and look at her, "what" i said slightly concerned "sshh..." she gently grabs my hand and puts it on her stomach. I feel it too; little feet. I continue to smile as we sit there for hours feeling those precious little movements and it begins to sink in. where having a baby.


	6. Together Forever

**Hey everybody, thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate it. NB. If you haven't already noticed this is sort of a fluffy story. AW… and I don't really know where it's going and how to end it, but it won't be anytime soon. I'm contemplating sequels. So here's chapter 6. These next couple of chapters are going to move slowly but it will get faster. Should I include more S&S? please R&R xxx Shar-Lyn. **

**Chapter 6- Together Forever **

I wake up to Ryan's kisses on my collar bone. I love it when he does that. As I roll over I notice that it's dark out side and all the worst thoughts float into my head. I am now facing him and he continues to kiss my neck and moves slowly up to my ear as her nibbles I let out a moan I pleasure causing him to smile. As he stands up I notice that he's dressed. He walks across to my side of the bed and lifts me up. I instinctively wrap my arms around his neck. As he looks into my eye's he says, "Good Morning Princess" as I smile at what he says is ask, "what are we doing?" He just smiles with a twinkle in his eye and I know he's up to something. He carries me out to the car and puts me ion the passenger side blindfolding me as he gently whispers in my ear, "trust me." I feel my door close and we back down the driveway. We continue to drive for about 10 minutes and I feel the car slow. Where could we possibly be? I think to myself. My door opens and Ryan stands me up, takes my hand and leads me. He picks me up again and puts me down on something soft, I can feel the wind on my face and gather that we are outside. 

Ryan gently removes my blindfold and I look around in astonishment. "You did this?" I say taking everything in. The sun is just rising, I am sitting on an old fashioned French lounge surrounded by candles and roses, my favorite flower . Taking this all in I look up at Ryan as he gets down on one knee in front of me. He begins to talk taking my hands in his, "Marissa, I have loved you from the second I saw you at the bottom of the Cohen's driveway my first night in Newport" as I see a tear roll down his cheek he continues, "I love you, and our baby more than anything else in this world. You were the first person I met that just loved me, not because I could beat people up or was a bad boy, but just loved me. We have been through so much together and that has only made me love you more" as he pauses I just smile cause I know I feel the same way "Marissa Anne Cooper, will you be my wife?" as I pause I know I don't even have to think about it, "Ryan, I love you. Of course I'll be your wife" As I say this I see his whole face light up. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out three boxes. He opens the first as I give him my hand. A wedding band with roses and a vine engraved as I look at the ring I see that inside has an inscription _I love you with every breath I have, every time my heart beats I fall more in love with you. _He gently slides it onto my finger , "Ry it's beautiful" as he opens the second I become slightly curious, I gasp as I see it and he smiles, "I thought you might like this one" the engagement ring matches the wedding band with vines and roses all the way around with a huge diamond in the middle. Ryan gently places this ring on my finger and opens the last box; I pause as he speaks, "This is for our 75th Wedding anniversary so if I get old an forget you'll know I still love you." as I look at it he continues, "it has 75 diamonds all the way around." he gently places this final ring on my finger. As I glance down seeing the diamonds catch the sun as it rises. 

He stands up taking me in his arms he whispers in my ear "I Love you" 

I leave over and whisper in his ear:

_Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry  
He's all I wanted all my life and even more  
He smiled at me and the music started playing  
Here comes the bride when he walked through the door  
Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry  
The boy who's life and dreams and love I wanna share  
The boy whose on my hand a band of gold will bear   
The band of gold I always dreamed I'd wear  
When we kissed I felt a sweet sensation  
This time it wasn't just my imagination   
Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry  
He's just what I've been waiting for oh yes  
With every kiss it's as if my heart keeps saying  
Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry_

He looks over and smiles, as we stand there holding each other as we watch the sunrise. 


	7. Home sweet Home

**NB. This chapter may involve some adult theme's. **

**Chapter 7- Home Sweet Home**

I am so excited about today. I can't ever remember being this happy. As I lay watching Marissa chest gently rise and fall I lean over and gently kiss her swollen middle. She sifts her weight to lay on her side. As she rolls over she starts to kiss me, at first gently then more passionately. I could not imagine not spending the rest of my life waking up next to her. She pulls back and smiles slowly opening her eyes. "Good Morning Princess" "hmm" she never was a morning person "I have a surprise for you" this gets her attention "what is it?" she replies with a seductive tone and I chuckle. "what did the seductive tone loss it's potency when I got pregnant? Cause I do recall you having some part in this" she said pointing to her middle. "Never, I love you more now than I ever thought was possible" "Awww, well aren't you the sweet one?" she said now chuckling also.

I roll over to she the clock reads 10am "how about a shower?" she replies with a sly look in her eye and in that instant I realise we wont be leaving for at least an hour. "well, I don't know I mean if you can't even share your secret with me" I walk around to her side of the bed and pick her up.

Ryan is up to something. He walks around and picks me up and I tense up he senses it and I feel bad I know that he would never drop me. I slowly relax and nibble on his ear as he carries me into the bathroom. As he gently stands me up he close the door be hide. As he turns I can see the look in his eye, like a little child on Chrismukkah morning. He slowly undresses me and I him. 

He kisses every inch of me from my toes up and as he reaches my stomach he kisses more gently. I get impatient and bend down pulling his head up and I feel his tongue wander into my mouth. He gently picks me up putting me up on the bathroom counter. He continues kissing my neck and again I feel his tongue in my mouth again.

He stops and I moan, "come on Ryan honestly" he turns around and smiles turning the taps on for the bath. "So we're having a bath?" he wanders back over to me continuing where he left off. "Marissa, I love you" I look down seeing my effect on him and chuckle "I love you too."

He gently picks me up once again and carries me the bath full of bubbles and rose petals the water is just right. He gently steps in too, I sit on top of his lap feeling the full effect I've had on him against my inner thigh. Our kissing gets more passionate and I move up slightly feeling him inside of me. We create waves and I cling on to him as I reach my climax. He gently slows and continues kissing me more passionately and I collapse again this chest. Catching our breaths we continue even more passionately. "up for another go?" I know his response as he moves to get out. Picking me up also as I am around his waist we walk back to the bedroom "so this is getting serious then? You do realise that you won't be able to carry me like this much longer?" I don't get any response. Laying me down he lays his self on top of me supporting his weight I feel him inside of me again and I finally realise how happy I truly am with him. After a few more rounds we both lay back exhausted. As our breathing slows I feel the baby's little feet and grab Ryan's hand putting it where the little movements are.

I roll over looking at the clock, it is now 12 noon and I ask "so did that actually classify as a bath?" She chuckles standing up and gets dressed as I lay there watching her. "Are you just going to continue to stare?" "you are so beautiful" as I say that I see her blush and I stand up kissing her neck and get dressed also.

It's now 12:30 as we rush out the door. Bypassing the house I take her hand and lead her up the street. "so where are we going?" "oh, I just want to show you something" I say with a cheeky smile. We stop in front of the house _our_ house.

Ryan stops right outside the house I pointed out that had been built down the street. "so this is where you're taking me, I saw this the other night" he looked at me and responded "well I thought that you might like to see our home" "our- our what?" "Marissa I built this palace for my queen" "you built this for me?" "yep, do you want to look inside before you pass out on me?" I realised that I must look as white as a sheet. "yes, yes I would love to" 

As we walk around the house I love every bit of it, "by any chance did you have Summers' help?" "Are you saying that I don't have taste?" I just chuckle. He leads me outside and I see the pool house. As we walk out the back door I see everyone standing there and I run over to Summer, "you helped didn't you?" "yep, do you like it?" "Sum, I LOVE it!" "thank you so much everyone I - I don't know how to thank you" after I hug everyone Ryan takes me over to the old fashion wood Gazebo which is covered in Rose vines. "So you really like it?" "Ryan I love it, and you know what? I LOVE YOU" I lean over and kiss him. 


	8. Twice as Happy

**Ok, guys. This post is going to be sightly different; because there will be three people speaking right after each other it will be easier for me to write and you to read if I do it this way, keep reading and you'll understand. R&R. NB happy chapter ahead (this is one of the twists) xxx Shar-Lyn**

**Chapter 8- Twice as Happy **

**Ryan: **Come on Riss, we'll be late.

**Marissa: **(from the bathroom) Ok, I'll be out in a second.

_Marissa walks out and smiles._

**Ryan: **you look BEAUTIFUL!

_Marissa slightly blushing as Ryan kisses her on the cheek and takes her handing leading her out of their house, opens the passenger side door climbs in himself and starts the car._

**Ryan: **Marissa? Have you had check-ups before this?

_He asks as he pulls down the driveway._

**Marissa: **Yeah, at every port stop-off dad made me go for a check-up.

**Ryan: **So do you know anything about the baby, I mean and special details? (he says smiling)

**Marissa: **(smiling knowing what Ryan means) No, I told them I didn't want to know any details besides that the baby was health. I told them that I needed you there with me before we went into any details.

_They pull into the clinic._

**Ryan: **Well we're here, you ready?

_Marissa leans over and takes Ryan's hand. _

**Marissa: **Definitely, I have you and that's all I need

_Marissa is laying on the bed, Ryan standing besides her as the doctor does the ultra-sound. _

**Dr. Lucas: **So Marissa, how much do you already know?

**Marissa: **Well besides that baby is healthy, nothing. I was away an I wanted Ryan to be with me before I knew anything else. Why, is something wrong?

**Dr. Lucas: **No, No everything is fine.

_Dr. Lucas turn the monitor so that both Marissa and Ryan can see the baby._

**Dr. Lucas: **Ryan and Marissa, I would like to you to introduce you to your baby girl.

_Marissa squeezes Ryan's hand as a tear falls from both of their eyes._

**Dr. Lucas: **And this here (he says pointing to another section of the monitor) is you second baby girl.

**Marissa & Ryan: **Our what?

**Dr. Lucas: **Your second baby girl, you're having twin girls.

_Ryan leans down kissing Marissa._

**Ryan: **Hey mommy, looks like we have an instant family. (he says with a huge grin on his face)

**Marissa: **(placing her hand on her belly) hello in there my precious little girls.


	9. Introductions to Our two Precious Girls

**This chapter is back to normal. R&R xxx Shar-Lyn.**

**Chapter 9- Introductions To Our Two Precious Girls.**

Ryan and I are so excited about telling the family about our babies tonight. We decide to leave out telling them that there are two babies until everybody could get together. I here Ryan call me "Rissa, they're here you almost ready?" I call back as I walk down the stairs "how do I look?" I've been tried to figure out what to wear cause most of my clothes don't fit anymore, I guess that's one thing about have two babies growing inside of you "Marissa you look perfect" I smile know that he's telling the truth. Taking his hand as I walks up the stairs to help me walk down and I joke "come on Ryan I'm not _that_ big yet" and he smiles. As we make it to the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rings. Opening the door everybody is standing there "Hey everyone, please come in" and I think, very formal Ryan as I shoot him a cheeky smile. Hi eyes glisten and we both greet everybody and lead them into the theatre and I take Ryan's hand as we both stand in front of the TV and I begin to speak as Ryan rubs the back of my hand, letting me know that he is there ready, "ok everybody, Ryan and I asked all of you here to introduce you to our family" we stand back as Ryan pushes play on the DVD machine. On the screen flashes, _Babies first home video _as everybody laughs. On the screen are now our babies. I look over to see that Kirsten is already crying and so is mom. I look over at Ryan and smile as he begins pointing to a part of the screen "Everybody, meet Autumn Dacia" and I see Summer crying now too as she says "Yay, a season like me" and we all laugh. Ryan smiles at me and I finish pointing to another part of the screen "And this here is Delilah Lulla" I see Ryan beaming and now Kirsten, mom and Summer are wailing and Seth is now crying too. Ryan looks over with a huge grin and I return one. Sandy jumps up hugging Ryan and makes his way over to me. I think everybody else is too shocked. Kirsten jumps up running to me, "so I get two grand-daughters at once?" I nod as she wipes tears and envelopes me in a hug as she heads to Ryan. My mom surprises me, she runs into my arms "Marissa I'm so proud of you" and the shock continues as she says "I love you baby" she heads over saying the same to Ryan as I watch the look on his face I laugh. Summer and Seth head over to me next "you named your baby sort of after me" and I nod saying "well I want part of everyone I care about to shine through these little girls." Summer is now beaming too. Seth pipes up, "that's great but the next batch better be named after me." Everybody hears and laughs. We head out to have dinner and Ryan and I just smile at each other, no need for words he knows how I feel and I know exactly how he feels. I love him more than I thought I could love anybody. Ryan and I hold hands just watching everybody interact and I feel complete.

**Hey, just to clear up if you're wondering how to pronounce Delilah's middle name it's said like Lool-la, it's short for the old English pronunciation of lullaby. Technically as a name it doesn't exist but neither does my name. Yay twins a twist or what, a sad twist is coming up soon, after Ryan and Marissa's wedding. By the way, I need help with that, any idea's for vows? PLEASE I seriously need you're help. XXX Shar-Lyn (I think it's time for a girls shopping spree for Autumn and Delilah heheheh ) **


	10. I Gave You my Heart Completely

**Chapter 10- I gave my heart completely**

I am now 8 months pregnant and am seriously as big as a house. I seem to constantly have to keep buying new clothes, although that can be seen as a positive I guess. Ryan has started working at the Newport Group early to get some extra money - we never planned to have to babies I one hit but wouldn't give them up for the world. 

It's now 8:30 am and Ryan has to get up for work and I have to do last fittings for the wedding. Surprisingly I am not nervous, I never imagined that I could be this happy. As I climb out of the shower an look at myself in the mirror, specifically looking at my stretched stomach, having twins really takes it out on your body. I walk out to our room with my dressing down wrapped around me and see Ryan still asleep on the bed. I sigh know exactly how he feels. Because I am so big I haven't been sleeping well and every time I wake up so does Ryan. The only way I can get comfortable is if I have myself cuddled up in Ryan's arms. He has been so go to me, the moods swings I have been having can definitely compete with Summer's rage black outs, and all he does is listen to what has happened no matter how trivial. As I sit on the bed I look down at my swollen ankles and sigh again. I, with great difficulty I might add, lay down next to him and gently whisper "Ry, baby you need to get up" he sits up fast and looks concerned "what? Is something wrong?" I laugh and he doesn't look impressed "baby, nothing is wrong, besides the fact that my ankles look like hams" he moves around and lays himself so that he can rub my ankles and it feels so good. "Ryan, I LOVE YOU" "I love you too princess" as he smiles looking up at me he sees the clock "honey, I'm gonna be late for work I'll see you for lunch?" "of course sweetheart. Your breakfast is in the oven down stairs" I go to stand up and Ryan rushes around to help me, giving me a sympathetic smile and I say "you really don't have to help me" "well I do remember having some part in the fun too" and I laugh as helps me down the stairs and into the kitchen. We eat breakfast and discuss the days events and the up coming wedding. As he heads back up stairs to have a shower and get changed and I clean the kitchen. The phone rings "hello?" "hey coop, you ready for today?" "hey Sum, yeah of course. I can't believe I'm getting married this weekend" "yeah, I never imagined things turning out like this" "yeah me neither, I never expected to be 19, pregnant with twins and getting married" "so what are you up to now?" "um, just cleaning up after breakfast, Ryan's getting ready for work and I'll go up stairs to get changed in a second, why?" "I'm a little lonely, can I come over now?" "of course so I'll see you in a couple of minutes?" "love you" "love you too Sum" As I hang up I finish packing the dish washer and attempted to head up stairs, "Ryan!" he comes running just as he always does finding me on the stairs in tears "I'm so sorry, I'm not used to being so helpless, I'm so sorry, I'm a terrible fiancée" sitting besides my he rubs my back and kisses me "'it's okay honey, I love helping you." as I look up he gives me a smile his 'everything will be okay, I love you' smile.

"Are you ready to try together?" he wraps his arm around my back helping me stand up and them up the stairs. As we get to the top he whispers "see we can do anything together" and I hug him, he is so amazing. And I start crying again "baby what's wrong?" and I whisper as I try not to cry "what did I do to deserve you?" "I don't know but it must have been something pretty special" and I laugh.

We walk into the room together and he helps me pick out what to wear. As I finish putting my clothes on the door bell rings "that will be Summer, she wanted to come over a little earlier" he nods and says "I'll go answer the door and be right back to help you down the stairs" I chuckle, and slowly follow him waiting at the top of the stair for him to come get me. I now secretly he loves me being helpless like this it's like a continuously running fairytale, I play the damsel and he plays the hero. I here Summer, "hey Chino, where's' Coop?" he rushes up the stairs and calls, "we'll be down in a second I just have to help Riss get down the stairs" as Ryan helps me down the stairs I she Summer smiling, "Aren't you just the cutes couple ever" Ryan and I look at each other smiling. "ok babe I have to get to work. Summer you better take care of my precious girls" "of course" Ryan kneels down and says "By, Autumn by Delilah daddy will be home soon, you be good for mommy and Aunty Summer" standing back up he kisses me "I love you" I whisper into his ear "hmmm, I love you too, my hero" I see him smile. 

**Awww, how sweet. I know it's fluffy, but I want you to understand how much they love each other. R&R xxx Shar-Lyn**


	11. The Hero and His Damsel

**Chapter 11- The Hero and His Damsel **

As I music starts to play I look up to see her walking towards me; she is beaming and so am I. She looks like an angel and it's just the two of us. It seems to take forever for her to get to me. As she reaches me, I shake hands with Jimmy as he hands her to me. She turns to face me, god she is so beautiful. As me take each others hand we turn to face the priest, and he begins "we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony" after that everything is a blur until we turn to face each other. Those eyes look into mine, and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I go first "Marissa Grace Cooper, I have loved you for the instant I saw you my first night in Newport, at the end of Mom and Dad's driveway. I never thought that you would love me back. Riss, the love of my life; my damsel take this ring as a token of my affection, I promise I will be by your side until we both go to heaven. We can do anything together. I love you" as I place the ring on her finger I see a tear run down her cheek and I reach across to wipe it away.

As Ryan talk's I listen intently, I love him so much, the kind of love that a mere I love you can not express. As he slips the ring on my finger he wipes away a tear and I know that it is my turn "Ryan Parker Atwood, that first night at the bottom of the drive way you said that you would be whoever you wanted me to be, just being you if more than I could ever want, and need. We have been through so much together and I know that we can handle anything together. Ry, love of my life, my hero. I love you more than a mere I love you can express. Take this ring as a token of my love and affection." the priest concludes "with the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you husband and wife" with that Ryan and I kiss, the perfect kiss, not one of those kisses which totally gross everybody out who is watching jus the right amount of tongue. The next thing I remember I'm in Ryan's arms as we have our first dance. Granted it would be a lot easier if my middle wasn't so big. I feel safe in Ryan's arms; he tips his head so that I can here him "I love you my precious damsel whether you're in distress or not" I smile "and I love you too my hero, whether you are saving me or not" I listen as we sway to the music. As Ryan pulls me close Autumn moves, I smile and Ryan feeling it too responds "don't worry daddy's special girls, I haven't forgotten about you" he is going to be the best father any little girl could wish for. 

**What a perfect day. Ryan is going to be the best dad. Sorry I know it was short but sweet XXX Review!**


	12. Seth's Theory

**Chapter 12- Seth's Theory**

_You see; Seth has this theory that when things are too perfect something bad always happens._

It's 2 weeks after our wedding and I wake to Ryan's kisses. "Good Morning, Mrs Atwood" and I respond "good morning my hero I'm going to have a shower" he smiles and asks "what do you want for breakfast?" I smile and go to stand up, once again he jumps up to help "um, how about Bagel and cream cheese?" "perfect" he smiles and goes to leave "Ryan, would you mind making me a chocolate shake? I have a craving" "of course" "you're my hero" he smiles with a twinkle in his eye. 

I go to turn the shower off and I here the phone ring but know that Ryan will get it. 

I get dressed and walk to the top of the stairs "Ryan baby, I need a little help" I see him walk around the corner he has been crying. I want so desperately to rush to him but I can't walk down stairs. He walks up to the stop of the stairs and wraps his arms around me, he doesn't say a thing "Ryan, baby what's wrong? Who was on the phone?" he doesn't answer. As we reach the bottom of the stairs he leads the to the living room and sit me down, after pacing he sits next to me. "Marissa, that was Kirsten." he pauses and tears are now streaming down his cheeks and he whispers "I am so sorry, Riss" wit that he burries his head in his hands. I don't know what to say so I wait rubbing his back, I know that he will tell when he is ready. Lifting his head he says "Kirsten rang to tell us that, that your dad. . . Your dad died last night" I don't know what to say and ask "how?" "Kirsten said that there was a boating accident last night" "oh" "I'm so sorry baby" he puts his arms around me and I begin to rock gently and tears start to follow. I lean against Ryan burring my head into his shirt as he plants soft kisses on my head. "Kirsten and your mom are organising the funeral." "when is it?" "Saturday" "oh" Ryan knows me so well, he understands that he doesn't always have to say something; that all I really need is someone there with me. I whisper in realisation "Dad didn't ever get the chance to know his granddaughters" as I say that I place my hand on my belly, and Ryan places his hand over mine as we slowly rub. 

It's Saturday, the day that I say goodbye to my dad. I can't imagine my life without him. Getting out of the limo with a lot of Ryan's help we walk inside and everybody stares. We walk slowly to the front of the church where my dad is. We decided not to have an open casket. I walk to the front row and see my little sister. I haven't seen her since I've been pregnant. After I left she ended up moving away; and she couldn't come to the wedding and by the look on her face she didn't expect me to be this big. 

As she sees me she starts to cry. Hugging her I get as close to her as Autumn and Delilah will allow. She pulls back and says trying to smile "oh my god you are huge" "well thanks, that's what I really wanted to here" I don't know why but I started to cry. And I can tell by the look on her face she feels bad. Ryan having never left my side hugs her and I here him whisper "it's okay, it's the hormones Autumn and Delilah are really taking it out of her" in the mean time Kirsten and Sandy have arrived making there way over to me Kirsten notices me crying and rushes over enveloping me in a hug "oh, baby" as she pulls back she looks at me and starts to cry and Sandy hugs her. By this time Ryan is hugging me too, but my eyes don't leave Kirsten. She really loved him and I know that he loved her. We catch eyes and she starts to cry harder, and I know this time she is think about how Autumn and Delilah won't have had a chance to get to know their grandfather. Engulfed in thought I don't notice that Summer and Seth have arrived. Ryan lets go of me as Seth bear hugs him and Summer makes her way over to me. And I know that she too is thinking the same thing that most of the people here are thinking as they look at me. I pull back as I see mom arrive. She rushes over to both Kaitlin and I hugging us both at the same time. 

We take our seats as the priest begins. Ryan sit down next to me and takes my hand in his, and wipes away the tears trickling down my cheeks. The funeral is a daze until the priestesses if anybody wants to say anything. I lean over an whisper in Ryan's ear "will you come up with me? I want to say something" he nods and supports my weight as I stand up. Taking my hand and rubbing it with his thumb letting me know that he is here for me. We reach the pulpit and Ryan nods at me. And I begin to speak slowly taking deep breaths "My father was the most wonderful father that any girl could wish for. He wasn't perfect but he loved my little sister and I more than anything in the world. He never thought of himself when it came to us, it didn't matter what he wanted as long as I was happy." I pause taking a deep breath "just the way that I know he would have been the best Grandfather that Autumn and Delilah could ever have." I place my hand on my stomach "daddy, I promise that I will raise these precious little girls with stories of you and Ryan and I will teach them about pure love, like the love you gave me. Thank you daddy, I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for your guidance. I will miss you daddy" with that I look at the audience not seeing a dry eye in the place. I look over to Ryan and nod, he wraps me in his arms and whisper in my ear "I'm so proud of you, we can do anything together" taking my hand he helps me down the stairs and I stop in front of the casket. "by daddy, I love you" with that I kiss my hand and place it on my casket.


	13. Sweet Innocents

**Ok, this one is going to be a little full on. a lot will be happening so I've tried to structure it so you can follow along. And hopefully don't get lost. By the way I'm sorry about the delay. I did have this chapter written for a while but I was waiting for reviews. Hint-hint. Lol! XXX Shar-Lyn.**

**Chapter 13- Sweet Innocents **

It has been a week since the funeral and I am lying awake but I don't know why. I feel the bed become wet; I lean over to Ryan 

"Ryan?" 

"Hmmm" 

"RYAN?!" 

He too notices the bed wet and with that he is up. 

"Time to go to the hospital?" 

I nod taking a breath almost dreading what has to happen next. Ryan jumps out of bed changing quickly. Helping up he changes me too. Locking the house Ryan unlocks that car and opens the door for me. As I go to get in the first contraction hits and I let out a yelp reaching for Ryan's hand. He is behind me in a second supporting my weight. I catch my breath 

"You ok, baby?" 

I nod climbing into the car. Ryan walks around the drivers' side and hops in. I know that the trip to the hospital doesn't take long but by the time we reach the bottom of the driveway it feels like it has been years. Ryan puts his hand on my knee, rubbing gently. As we pull out of the security gates another contraction strikes and I whimper. I look down to see Ryan's hand is turning purple 

"Sorry"

He nods and looks at his watch "10 minutes" 

I just nod. As we pull into the hospital Ryan parks the car and another contraction hits I whimper loudly as tears start to run down my cheeks. Getting out of the car Ryan holds me all the way. We walk into the front desk. 

"Hi, my wife is in labour" 

The nurse nods and calls someone. A doctor starts walking towards us with a wheel chair. I sit and Ryan is still talking to the lady at the front desk, filling out some forms and talking to the doctor. As I sit there the pain hits again and I whimper calling for Ryan and he is by my side in a second. The doctor walks over to us and starts to push me to the maternity ward. 

"Hello, my name is Dr. Norton, Dr. Lucas is out of town, so I'll be filling in." 

"Hi, my name is Ryan and this is my wife Marissa" 

He continues pushing me and Ryan walks beside me. The doctor continues 

"How far apart are the contractions?" 

Ryan responds "about 10 minutes". 

We walk into my room and Ryan helps me up to the bed. The doctor speaks as he and a nurse start hooking me up to machines 

"Ok, Marissa I am going to do an internal exam to see how far along you are" I nod "You are 7 centimetre dilated" I nod and the doctor starts asking Ryan questions.

_Dr.: How long has your wife been in labour?_

_Ryan: About 40 minutes_

_Dr.: Is this your first baby?_

_Ryan: yes, but we're actually having twins._

_Dr.: Hmmmm_

_Ryan: Is something wrong?_

_Dr. No, no. It's just that the labour is moving very fast._

_Ryan: Which means what exactly?_

_Dr.: Well it usually means that it is a lot more painful especially for first pregnancies._

_Ryan: Ok, so how long do you think it will be?_

Just as he asks that another contraction hits and I cry, trying not to scream. As I close my eyes I feel Ryan's hand and I squeeze, not ever considering that I might be hurting him. The doctor leaves 

"I'll be back in about 5 minutes to check on you." 

Ryan pulls a chair up next to my bed. 

"Do you want me to call someone?" 

I shake my head no "I don't want you to leave me" he nods and rubs my hand. "Ryan?" 

"Yes baby?" 

"I'm scared" 

"Everything will be okay baby" I nod and close my eyes taking a breath as a contractions cause my body to shake in pain, I grit my teeth trying not to scream but give up trying. As it finishes I sit up a little more and catch my breath. 

"I'm sorry baby, if I could do it for you I would" I nod but I wouldn't wish this sort of pain on anyone. He reaches over and tucks a stray hair behind my ear and wipes away the sweat on my brow. Dr. Norton walks in and asks 

"How are you doing?" 

I shrug 

"Do you want some pain killers"? I shake my head. Doing another internal exam Dr. Lucas concludes, 

"Okay, Marissa you are now 9 centimetres, I am going to get a nurse and by the time I get back you should be ready to start to push"

I nod. As he leaves I scream as a contraction hits. I whimper trying to catch my breath. Dr. Norton walks back in, 

"Okay, you ready?" 

I nod with that I look at Ryan; leaning forward as he climbs behind me on the bed so that I am laying against him, between his legs. I put my legs up and Ryan rubs them gently with his hands. 

"We can do this"

I nod. He sounds so certain; so sure of himself. As another contraction hits my whole body tenses and I scream as the doctor tells my to push. A few seconds later he tells me to stop. As I stop I whimper and I can feel the baby right there 

"I can't do this Ryan" 

"Yes you can baby" 

Another contraction hits and he tells me to push; I scream again and the doctor tells me that the head is out. I lean against Ryan and whimper 

"Ryan, it hurts it hurts make it stop" 

Ryan just rubs my arms 

"Okay Marissa the babies shoulders need to come out next, I need you to push really hard" 

"Now" 

I push as hard as I can and I feel her little body leave me. I hear her start to cry and so do I. I lean against Ryan and they hand us our first little girl 

"Ryan. . . . she is . . . . Beautiful." 

A few minutes later the nurse takes Autumn to go get cleaned up and the doctor tells me that it's time to start pushing again. A few minutes later our second little girl is in my arms and I collapse against Ryan 

"I am so proud of you!" 

The nurses bring Autumn and Delilah back to us. Placing them in my arms in their little pink blankets. I look at their little faces and they look so much little the both of us, the nurse wheels in two little beds with their names on them. 

"Marissa, they are perfect" I nod. 


	14. Meeting the Family Pt 1

**Hey Guys, I have an apology to make. I have been reading back over the story and I have realised a few little mistakes I am really sorry if it made the story hard to follow. When I started writing other stories at the same time and reading other peoples fanficts little details slip my mind. SORRY! XXX Shar-Lyn**

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 14- Meeting the Family pt 1**

After what seems like hours sitting holding our precious girls until they dosed off, gently putting them back in there little beds. I can tell by looking at Marissa she is exhausted.

"I'm just gonna close my eyes for a little while, okay?""

Gently leaning over an kissing her I whisper

"Sweet dreams"

"Ryan?"

"Yes?"

"Will you hold me until I fall asleep?"

As I look into her eyes I see something that I have never seen before. A look of terror but at the same time certainty. I nod and she moves over in the bed so there is room for me. As she snuggles into my arms I am still very conscious that she is sore. As she starts to fall asleep I kiss her head gently playing with her hair. I hear her whisper

"I love you Ryan"

"Thank you"

I hear her laugh as she falls asleep. I lay there continuing to stroke her hair. I too dose off.

_I wake up to Autumn crying. I quickly realise that Ryan isn't next to me anymore and a wave of terror washes over me. As I sit here on the bed cradling her gently Delilah too starts to cry. Where is Ryan? I am not ready for this. As I get up off the bed holding Autumn I bend down and pick up Delilah too. I hold them as I take a seat in the corner of the room. I sit rocking them but they continue to cry. I don't know what to do with them? Sitting for a minute I realise they must be hungry. Just as I realise a nurse walks in. _

"_Time for breakfast"_

_I begin _

"_um, what do I do with them?"_

_The nurse smiles back _

"_here pass Delilah to me while you get set up with Autumn then I'll show you what to do"_

_Passing Delilah over to her she passes me one of the bottles she had bought in with her. Like I had done it a thousand times Autumn begins to suckle. I smile up at the nurse. By this time she has gotten Delilah to settle down while I feed Autumn. _

"_hey um, do you know where my husband is"_

"_yes, he said that her went home to get you some clothes and bring back little outfits for the girls."_

"_Thank you"_

_Just as I say that Ryan walks into the room. His face lights up as he sees me, my heart starts to race as he bends down kissing me tenderly. Followed by him kissing the girls. _

"_How are daddy's little girls? Are you being good for mommy?"_

_I look up at him and smile. He places the bag he bought with him on the floor and walks over to the nurse. _

"_I bought some fresh clothes from home for you and the girls"_

"_thank you Ry"_

"_Delilah do you need daddy to feed you? I think you might"_

_The nurse hands her over to him along with the bottle. As he sits on the bed he is glowing. I watch as he gently holds her in all the right places supporting her head and her little body so she feels safe. She too begins to suckle. _

"_um, my mom and dad and your mom, Seth and Summer will be here in about half and hour"_

_I nod. By this time Autumn has finished breakfast and has fallen asleep. As I gently place her in her bed is ask_

"_um Ry, I am going to have a shower and get changed"_

"_k, darling"_

_As I grab my clothes and walk to the bathroom I take one look at Ryan sitting there holding Delilah, he looks so perfect. He sits there his eyes not leaving her once. Like if he takes him eyes off her she night run away. I smile, he looks so perfect with her and I love him more with every second that passes. _


	15. Meeting the Family Pt 2

**Chapter 15- Meeting the Family pt 2**

I walk back out from the bathroom to see Delilah and Autumn in the arms of their grandparents. Sandy and Kirsten could not be more excited. I walk into the room as everyone looks up. I take time to scan these faces I know so well, these beaming faces and I instantly miss my dad. My thoughts go back again to why he wasn't here. Flash backs of different times I spent with him and I try to shake them. Ryan walks over to me kissing me gently. He whispers into my ear, "I love you Rissa." that's all I need to hear. I know it sounds simple but it is. 

I walk over to my best friends open arms. 

"Hey Sum" 

"Hey Coop" 

Enveloping me in a hug know exactly what is going through my mind. 

I turn as I here Delilah cry. I watch as Seth holds her and I can't help but burst out laughing. The expression on his face he's holding her like she is going to break any second. Ryan walks over and sweeps Delilah into his arms in one swift movement and she instantly stops crying. I walk over to her and place a kiss on her little head. As I do she looks up at me. In that second I realize how much she looks like Ryan. I stand there looking at her for what seems like ages until Ry gently kisses my cheek. He whispers in my ear, "your mom's just arrived" I turn to see her standing there as she sees me her faces freezes in a smile. Ryan and I walk over to her as Ryan places Delilah into her arms he sweetly introduces them

"Delilah, this is you nana"

"This is your granddaughter Delilah" 

She just stands there then says the first thing she has said since she arrived. 

"Hello, my precious baby girl"

As I turn I see that Autumn is in the arms of Summer. 

I watch as Summer tickles her and she smiles. I am in total awe of how beautiful our girls are. Summer gives Autumn one last cuddle before placing her in my arms. As she lies in my arms her deep blue eyes look up at me as she studies my face she smiles and yawns and as her little eyes close in kiss her head. I walk over to mom who is now sitting on the bed still with Delilah in her arms and I introduce her to our second little girl. 

"Autumn, this is your nana"

"Mom, this is your second little granddaughter" 

as I place Autumn into her other arm I stand back and watch as she looks back and forth for Delilah to Autumn, the two precious little sleeping girls in her arms.

"Maris, they are perfect" 

I stand there watching our two little girls, as Ryan walks over and hugs me. As he embraces me I finally feel like things are going to work out between us, and our angels. Summer walks over to us, "Hey guys they are beautiful, um, I'm gonna step outside for a bit and get some fresh air" she continues as she goes to walk out the door, "are you coming Cohen?!" everyone giggles as Seth follows her out the door, making a face. As I settle back into Ryan's arms Seth comes running into the room.

"We----we, need to get help Sum-----sum------Summer----collapsed!" 

**Dun dun dah. I'm back with a bang. Why did Summer collapse? What does the future hold for the fantastic four and two more? By the way I'm on holidays or two months so i will be posting sooner. I'm also thinking about starting a new story called 'Pink Party Dress' it's either going to be a story about Summer or Marissa's past, still don't know. As always please read and review, you know you want to! XXX Shar-Lyn ps. MERRY CHRISMUKKAH☺  
**


	16. 24 Hours

**A/N this is from Seth's perspective xxx**

**Chapter 16- 24 Hours**

_Been given twenty-four hours _

It's been 24 hours the longest 24 hours of my entire life. 24 hours without Summer, well, without Summer awake. She hasn't woken up and I haven't slept. I have spent 24 hours by her side in the hospital, unsure of what to do, what to say, if she can hear me. It's times like this that jokes and humour are pointless and without jokes and without Summer I feel overcome insecurity and paralysing self-doubt. What am I suppose to say? What am I supposed to do? I don't even know if she can hear me. I watch from her bedside; and the only thing I know is without her, without sunshine, I have nothing. As I stand to pace and Dr. Roberts walks through the door. Our two blank stares meet the other and no emotions or feelings are exchanged; two eyes filled with emptiness are all that exists.

_To tie up loose ends _

He makes his way over to her bedside. He begins to talk to her,

"Hello princess I'm on a lunch break you know what chins really are the new nose, I have done 5 chin implants in the last 24 hours."

I interrupt,

"Um, sir, I'm just going to leave you to talk to her"

His response surprises me,

"No, please stay, you have as much right to be here as I do, but I understand if you want to have a bit of a break grab a coffee and come back."

"Thank you I will go get a coffee, do you want one?"

"Actually that would be wonderful"

_To make amends_

As I leave the room and close the door I turn to see Ryan heading my direction.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"We'll I was in visiting Marissa and was on my way to see you, are you going somewhere?"

"Um, I'm actually going down stairs to get a coffee"

"Oh, I'll walk with you I never turn down a coffee"

_His eyes said it all _

We walk in silence; I don't really feel like talking but apparently Ryan does, he has really changed over the past few months.

"So, do the doctors know what's wrong or what made her collapse?"

"No, I mean they have done lots of tests but I guess the results aren't in yet."

"Oh"

_I started to fall _

Things go silent and I feel a little rude so I in return ask a question

"So why are Marissa and the girls still here? I thought the doctors said she could go home."

"Well--- the girls are fine but Riss has been bleeding so they are keeping her in for a bit of observation."

"Oh"

_And the silence deafened_

Those 'ohs' sum up everything that can be said. What do you say in response? We walk in silence until we get to the coffee stand.

_Head spinning round _

"Hey can I please have 2 Espressos"

"How do you know I want an espresso?"

"Oh, it's not for you Dr. Roberts asked me to get him a coffee"

"Okay, um can I please have an iced coffee"

"My treat"

"Thank you"

I honestly couldn't have asked for a better brother

"Thanks"

"Thanks"

_No time to sit down _

Grabbing our coffees we make our way back to the room.

_Just wanted to_

After walking back in silence we enter Summers room. Doctors surround Summers bed.

"Oh no, what happened? Is---- is she alright?"

"Seth, you need to be here for this"

_Run and run and run_

I go to stand beside Dr. Roberts; he puts his arm around me as the doctors tell us.

_Be careful they say _

I remember the past 24 hours and how only 24 hours ago we were visiting our little nieces, how things have changed and how I wish we could go back to 24 hours ago. That how we were before the past 24 hours could or would have stayed.

_Don't wish life away  
Now I've one day_

**I know I am dragging it on but it's called suspense. Please read and review. PLEASE- PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!! READ MY NEW STORY 'PINK PARTY DRESS' PLEASE READ THE FIRST 4 CHAPTERS AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT FINE. BUT PLEASE READ I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER. **

**Shar-Lyn xxx ps. The song is 24 by Jem. **


	17. Bad News Always Comes in 3's

**Seth PV again **

**Chapter 17- Bad News Always Comes in 3's **

I stand next to Dr. Roberts as the doctor begin to speak

DRs:

"Through the tests it is clear that Miss Roberts has a rare form of Infectious Mononucleosis, actually we have never seen anything like it."

"Summer has infection mono what?"

Dr Roberts:

"Glandular fever"

"Oh"

Dr Roberts:

"What do you mean you haven't seen anything like it?"

Drs:

"Well examination of the blood usually shows an increase in the white blood cells, due to the appearance in the blood of many atypical lymphocytes. However Miss Roberts the progression of this infection I like nothing we have seen."

Dr Roberts:

"So what do we do?"

DRs:

"Well she will need to stay in hospital to keep an eye on it to makes sure it doesn't turn into something more serious."

I interrupt:

"What do you mean something more serious?"

DRs:

"Well, to make sure the increase in white blood cells doesn't influence an increase in production of cytotoxic lymphocytes."

"English please"

DRs:

"Okay well cytotoxic lymphocytes are known as the killer t- cells, they kill off the healing process and I most cases lead to development of cancer."

"So Summer has cancer?"

Dr Roberts:

"No, usually glandular fever doesn't lead to that, Summer will be fine, it's their job to tell us what the worst could be."

Drs:

"So Miss Roberts will have to stay in hospital so we can make sure she gets enough nutrients."

"When will she wake up?"

Drs:

"Soon, she should wake up when we get her nutrients into her, she is dehydrated at the moment but there is no reason she won't wake up after that."

The doctors leave the room and I turn to Dr Roberts

"Dr Roberts will she be okay?"

"She will be fine, they just have to make sure that she stays well hydrated because sometime glandular fever impacts the function of the liver."

"Okay thank you sir."

"And Seth?"

"Yes"

"Please call me dad."

I can't believe what he has just said

"Thank you dad"

I say smiling remembering how much he didn't like me.

I turn as Ryan runs in the room

"Marissa haemorrhaged they rushed her into surgery"

**Hey, if you have any questions about Infectious Mononucleosis or cytotoxic lymphocytes don't hesitate to ask. What does the future hold for Seth and Summer? Will Marissa make it through surgery? How will Ryan and the girl make it if she doesn't? **

**Read and Review HAPPY NEW YEAR XXX Shar-Lyn ps. You have heard 2 out of 3 so what's the third if bad news comes in 3's? **


	18. Honey & The Moon

**Hey peoples (I find it funny that peoples is actually a word LOL) anyway um, I wanted to open the floor for your theories and input for this story. **

**Do you like that I include songs? **

**Do I confuse you when I have more than 1 perspective in each post? **

**Is there anything I can do to improve it? **

**What do you think should happen? **

**PLEASE I need your help to see where this story is going. XXX Shar-Lyn**

**PS. The chapter previous 'Bad news comes In 3's' still has one more thing to do and it will be revealed in this chapter. MWAHHHAHAHAH (evil laughter) Oh, this chapter is back to Ryan PV. Ta **

Chapter 18: **Honey and The Moon **

_Don't know why I'm still afraid.  
If you weren't real I would make you up now.  
I wish that I could follow through.  
I know that your love is true and deep as the sea.  
_

I am sitting looking around the empty room, empty except for our two beautiful little girls. Marissa haemorrhaged and was rushed to surgery. My thoughts are interrupted by a little cry. I turn to see Autumn has lost her pacifier. I walk over to her and pick her up placing the pacifier back in her mouth. I pace around the room cradling her. I look into her eyes, she has the same eyes as Marissa -they both do. The only difference between the 2 of them is that Autumn has a little beauty spot under her right eye. I see Marissa as I look into her little face. What am I going to do if she doesn't make it? How am I going to survive without her? How will our girls make it without their mom? I am petrified that I will lose her.

As Autumn doses off I place her back in her little bed. I wonder if Summer has woken up yet. Seth waited for a little while with the girls and I but I could tell he wanted more than anything to be with Summer when she woke up.

I walk over to the bed in the middle of the room and look at Marissa's Care Bear that lies in the middle. Picking it up I walk over and flop down on the chair in the corner. I remember when Summer and Seth found this bear when they re-did her room at Jimmy's apartment. That was when Caleb proposed to Julie and Luke left for Portland and then Caleb blackmailed her into living with them at '_The House on Haunted Hill' _I laugh out loud at remembering how she called it that.

_But right now, everything you want is wrong.  
And right now, all you dreams are waking up.  
And right now, I wish I could follow you   
To the shores of freedom  
Where no one lives.  
_

My thoughts are again interrupt except this time by a knock on the door. I turn to see mom and dad standing there.

"Hey honey, the nurse said that we would find you here."

I force a smile as I walk over and hug them.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming back down."

"We wouldn't be anywhere else."

I don't even bother to smile this time.

I turn as Delilah cries this time, it's only been 3 days but both Marissa and I can already tell by their cries who wants what.

I walk over to her

"Does someone need their poopie diaper changed?"

I walk over to the change table placing her on the top and undo her little suit and grab a new diaper, lifting her up legs and place in underneath her before I take the messy one off. Cleaning her up I sprinkle her with baby powder and do up her clean diaper and re-clip her little pink suit.

"There bubby, is that better? Yeah daddy thought so."

I walk back over to where mom and dad stand hugging Delilah. They are both smiling,

"What?"

I say as I rock her gently to get her back to sleep

"I am so proud of you Ry."

I smile.

"So did you guys stop in to see Seth and Summer?"

"Yeah."

"I she awake yet."

"No."

I wish that I could be there with Seth but my little girls need me.

"Honey, did you want me to take care of the girls so you can go down to see Seth?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Are you kidding I would love to take care of them, I am their grandmommy."

"Thank you mom."

I place Delilah in her arms and kiss her head and then go over to a sleeping Autumn.

"Daddy will be back soon- be good for your grandmommy."

I wave and smile as I walk out of the room.

_Remember when we first met  
And everything was still a bet in love's game   
You would call, I'd call you back  
And then I'd leave a message on your answering machine  
_

I walk in to see that Seth has fallen asleep with his head on Summer's lap. I am met however by a pair of smiling eyes, I whisper

"Hey does Seth know that you're a wake?"

"No he looks so cute sleeping an I didn't want to wake him."

I smile

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better thank you."

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were sick?"

"I didn't want to break the happy mood everyone was vibrating at a very high frequency."

I smile but I look down

"Babe- what's wrong?"

I pause and look up to her eyes

"Marissa haemorrhaged and she is in surgery"

"Oh no, is she okay? Do you know if she's okay?"

"No, she's not out of surgery yet."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No just work on getting better."

She smiles,

"If there is anything just let me know."

"Okay well mom's looking after the girls so I could see you- so I better go but wake up Seth and don't let him know that I talked to you first, he has been freaking out about you."

I kiss her cheek and wave goodbye.

_But right now, everything is turning blue.  
And right now, the sun is trying to kill the moon.  
And right now, I wish I could follow you   
To the shores of freedom  
Where no one lives.  
_

As I walk through the door to Marissa's room I see Julie there and she is wailing; my heart skips a beat.

"Jules what is it? Is Marissa okay?"

She nods her head yes

"What happened?"

She continues to sob so mom answers

"Kaitlin ODed."

"Is-is she okay."

"We don't know."

_We're made out of blood and rust  
Looking for someone to trust without a fight .  
I think that you came too soon;  
You're the honey and the moon that lights up my night.  
_

Poor Julie both of her girls are in hospital and she doesn't know if either will live.

_But right now, everything you want is wrong.  
And right now, all you dreams are waking up.  
And right now, I wish I could follow you   
To the shores of freedom  
Where no one lives.  
_

_  
_Seth rushes in smiling

"Mom, Ryan! Summer is awake."

He pauses and looks at Julie

"Oh no Marissa?"

He looks to me and I shake my head no-

"No Kaitlin ODed"

_We got too much time to kill  
Like pigeons on my windowsill we hang around.  
Ever since I've been with you  
You hold me up all the time I'm falling down  
_

The Doctor walks in and everyone hold their breath. As he walks in Autumn and Delilah start to wail.

_But right now, everything is turning blue.  
And right now, the sun is trying to kill the moon.  
And right now, I wish I could follow you   
To the shores of freedom  
Where no one lives.  
__  
_

**The song is HONEY AND THE MOON- JOSEPH ARTHUR. Will Marissa make it? Will Kaitlin make it? MWAHHHAHAHAH Read and Review. XXX Shar-Lyn PS. So Kaitlin ODing was the 3rd with Summers Glandular Fever and Marissa haemorrhaging being the first 2. Just wanted to clear that up- cause I sort of confused myself with it. LOL! Lovies. **


	19. Picture Perfect

**Hi, I am so sorry that I haven't been posting I have been really busy. Okay so this is the last chapter for this story. And as promised to a Mrs Ryan Atwood this chapter will be pure FLUFF! I figured that their has been enough Angst for one story. So ENJOY!!!! **

Chapter 19- **Picture Perfect**

* * *

The soft music joined with the sound of laughter floats through the open doors of the home I know so well. This house has been the centre point of my life for the past 10 years. I walk through the beautifully crafted glass, iron and timber doors and look around the entrance foyer. The small hand that fits inside my own tugs down hard,

"C'mon Daddy! I want to see Grandma and Grandad and Nana and Aunty Summer and Uncle Seth and Bella."

She whines and I turn to see that smile on her mother's face as my daughter is imitated,

"C'mon Daddy!" Marissa whines laughing.

Lilah responds VERY unimpressed, "MOMMY! That's not nice!" she pouts and stops where she is.

Now Autumn responds, "Mommy that really was not nice!"

She hugs her sister and as Mom comes around the corner and they fly into her arms,

"Grandma!"

"I thought I heard someone here."

Mom beams as she hugs the two 7 years olds. The girls go back to pouting,

"What's wrong my babies?"

"Daddy was not moving faster enough-"

"- Yeah and then Mommy ima-imat…. Copied Lilah"

"YEAH!" they said in unison.

"Oh, well that wasn't very nice was it? I will have to talk to them later okay?"

The girls nodded and ran off.

"Hey Mom"

I embrace her and take in her scent, I honestly love her so much.

"Hey baby"

She embraces Marissa too.

She takes us by the hands and leads us out to the pool.

"Look who I found"

She states as everyone stands for greetings.

Seth beelines for me, "dude you didn't call, we had some serious Seth/Ryan time scheduled and you missed it!"

He gets really cranking when I miss Seth/Ryan time.

Thankfully Sum headed over, "RY!"

"Hey Sum!"

She hugged me.

"Thank you so much Seth was complaining about---"

"yeah I know he has been going on about you missing Seth/Ryan time all morning."

She finished laughing.

As Sum lets go and heads over to Marissa Bella leaps into my arms;

"Hi Uncle RYRy! I have missed you Uncle RYRY! Daddy is crank at you uncle RYRy. You know WHY? Cause you missed Daddy/ Uncle RYRY time!"

-She says.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry."

"You betta be Daddy has been complaining all mornin. He yelled at me uncle RYRy cause I didn't make my bed- but I did. Hhmm!"

She complains crossing her arms.

I look into her gorgeous brown eyes, she is like a mini Summer and I adore her.

"I know I said I was sorry, I Promise I won't miss it next time. Okay?"

"Pinkie swear?"

"Pinkie swear!"

She jumps down as Lilah calls her.

"Coming Lilah!" She calls running over to the sand pit that dad built his grandchildren.

I walk over and sit next to Marissa.

"Ry I went shopping and I couldn't help myself-" she says smiling and continues, "In my room there are three pink bags for the girls. Can you please get them"

I walk away laughing, she can't help her self. She loves going shopping for Lilah, Autumn and Bella.

As I walk into mom and dad's pale dirty-blue room I see the three pink bags sitting next to the dresser. I stop however as I catch a glimpse of a series of pictures on the wall which I had never noticed before.

* * *

The first is a picture of a very young mom and dad.

The second is a portrait of dad and mom cradling a baby Seth.

The third is one of the four of us, Mom and Dad Seth and I, not long after I arrived.

The fourth is of the whole family prior to grandkids, I don't even know when it was taken. Mom and dad, Julie, Marissa, Seth and I, Summer and Neil. I had never seen any of these pictures before.

The fifth is of mom and dad, Seth, Summer, Marissa and I at graduation.

The sixth is of mom, dad, Marissa and I just after Lilah and Autumn were born.

The seventh is Marissa and I on own wedding day.

The seventh is Seth and Summer on their wedding day.

The eighth is Seth, Summer and Bella.

The ninth is of mom and dad with their grandkids.

Despite all the things that have happened we look so happy.

However, what catches my eye is the black and white picture in an elaborate gold frame. It is a picture of Jimmy and Kaitlin. My heart sinks; the two lives which are the one thing missing from every other picture.

A chill runs through my body. And warm arms wraps around me,

"I miss them so much."

"I know hun, I miss them too."

I wrap my arms around Marissa and hold her tight. I am so glad she is here with me.

"We better go back."

I grab the bags and head back out closing the door behind us.

"Oh there you are!" mom say smiling.

"You know what?" she announces,

"_**I think we need a picture!"**_

Just as the picture snaps and everyone choruses-

"CHEESE!"

Bella announces VERY loudly, "Mommy! When are you going to tell them that Daddy made you gonna get fat?"


End file.
